


But baby I've been praying hard

by TammyDKiryu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Supernatural Elements, i guess?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: La muerte puede tomar cualquier forma.Tim tiene un gusto por Jason.Cosas pasan.





	But baby I've been praying hard

Puede sentir la temperatura bajar unos grados, nota como las pocas luces que quedan comienzan a parpadear y es cuando sabe que ya no está solo.

 

 **-Así que… -** dice mirando a su lado. A las cajas amontonadas en un rincón **-decidiste venir con la apariencia de un asesino-**

**-Hey… no es mi culpa que tengas un gusto por él-**

**-No deberías, no se… tratarme amablemente para que acepte ir contigo…-**

**-Vamos, ¿cuántas veces hemos hecho esto…-** Y no es como si fuera la primera vez que está más cerca de la muerte que la vida. **-…y nunca aceptas ir conmigo?-**

**-No puedo-**

**-Siempre dices eso-**

**-Siempre es verdad-**

**-Claro que no. Ya no lo es. No desde que dejaste de ser El Chico Maravilla-**

**-…-**

**-Batman ya no te necesita, Nightwing tampoco-**

**-Son mi padre y mi hermano…-**

**-Y aun así, estas aquí. Desangrándote solo en este almacén…-**

 

Y Jason –no, no Jason- La Muerte tiene algo de razón.

Damian es el nuevo Robin. El nuevo compañero de Batman, el hermanito de Dick.

 

**-Pero…-**

**-No comiences con los Titanes. Ya no eres su líder. Ellos entenderán-**

**-…-**

**-Ellos sabrán que moriste como un héroe. Salvaste a esa familia. Además, no eres un Meta como ellos. No eres un chico del futuro. No eres un semidiós ni un experimento de laboratorio. Solo eres un simple chico de 18 años que quiere ayudar. Ellos lo entenderán-**

 

Y su cuerpo sigue en el suelo, rodeado de sangre. Con la temperatura descendiendo y con la respiración haciéndose más lenta.

Él sigue sentado en el suelo, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su abdomen y pecho.

“Jason” sigue recargado en las cajas cerca de él, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

 

**-Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Es tiempo de que te vayas.-**

**-¿Y a donde iré…? ¿Por lo menos me lo dirás?-**

**-Sabes que eso está en contra de las reglas, pero eres tú…-** Y Tim lo mira por un momento. **-Es obvio a donde iras, Timmy…-**

 

Y sonríe de lado por el apodo. -Dick lo llamaba así. Hace tiempo.-

Se levanta, sacudiendo su traje del polvo inexistente para caminar hacia “Jason”.

El otro parece darse cuenta porque se pone recto, mirándolo con seriedad.

 

**-Tim…-**

**-¿quieres que vaya?  Bien-**

 

El otro quiere volver a preguntar pero solo sonríe levemente para extender la mano.

 

**-Bien-**

 

Y el solo tiene que tocarla. Y se ira. No sabe a dónde. No le importa realmente.

Nada de casos casi imposibles de resolver.  Nada de problemas “familiares”.

 

Pero se escuchan ruidos. Una puerta se abre de golpe.

Ambos miran nuevamente a Tim. Su cuerpo, en este caso.

Y Jason, el verdadero Jason ya está tomándolo en brazos.

 

**-Vamos niño. No mueras… No así. No aquí-**

 

Y tanto Tim como La Muerte están demasiado sorprendidos para hacer o decir algo. Solo pueden ser espectadores de la escena.

 

Jason pone de nuevo a Tim en el suelo. Presionando las heridas, tratando de parar el sangrado.

Puede sentir lo frio que esta el cuerpo y como apenas respira.

Jason se quita su casco mientras sigue tratando de detener las hemorragias.

 

**-¡Vamos, Drake!-**

**-Tim…-** Voltea para mirar a La Muerte y ve en sus ojos –los ojos de Jason- algo de miedo. **-Es hora de irnos… Vamos…-** y vuelve a extender su mano.

 

Pero no. Jason, el verdadero Jason está tratando de salvarlo. Está golpeando su pecho y dándole respiración de boca a boca.

 

**-Tim…-**

**-¡Vamos, Tim! ¡Despierta!-**

**-Tim vamos… Es hora-**

**-Timmy, vamos. Sé que eres mejor que yo.-**

 

Y La Muerte sigue insistiendo. Llamándolo por su nombre. Pero ahora solo puede escuchar a Jason.

 

**-Tim… vuelve…-**

 

Y sigue mirando a Jason con su intento de RCP cuando el otro Jason –La Muerte- aparece frente a él.

 

**-Timothy, ya no hay tiempo… Debes de venir conmigo. AHORA.-**

 

Y lo mira por un largo tiempo, sigue escuchando a Jason contar y puede sentir algo en su pecho.

 

 **-Lo siento…-** sonríe levemente **\- pero al parecer “tu” no quieres que vaya…-**

 

Y la muerte frunce levemente el ceño.

Y él… despierta.

Comienza a toser. Siente el sabor de la sangre en sus labios. Sus ojos se sienten pesados.

 

**-¡Tim!-**

 

Su cabeza duele.

 

**-Oh, Dios... ¡Tim!-**

 

Siente como lo toman en brazos. Y ahora se encuentra en movimiento.

 

**-¿Que..?¿ J-Jason…?-**

**-Shh... Llegaremos al hospital pronto** -

 

Y él no entiende.

¿Qué hace Jason allí? No se suponía que estaba muerto…. De nuevo. O no se suponía que Jason lo odiaba tanto como para ser capaz de tratar de asesinarlo. ¿Por qué ahora…?

Y quiere preguntarle a Jason.

Pero…

 

**-Me alegro que no te hayas ido…-**

 

Y él quiere preguntar – ¿a dónde?-

Pero nada sale de su boca y solo se recarga en el pecho de Jason mientras este lo aprieta más contra su cuerpo.

Y puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Y es un bello sonido.

Cierra sus ojos. Esta muy cansado y estar así lo tranquiliza un poco.

 

**-No estás solo, Tim-**

 

Y sonríe inconscientemente.

 

**-No… Al parecer no…-**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Esto lo publique como hace 4 años, en Amor-yaoi.  
> 2\. Tengo que aprender a no estar nerviosa al publicar aqui(?).  
> 3\. Espero que les guste~.


End file.
